Families Aren't Supposed to Fight
by Nina8705
Summary: World War III has just started, but it's family against family. America doesn't want to fight against his twin, but does he really have a choice? And what's the reason behind all this chaos, anyway! Rated T for mild language, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Then it's decided. World War III has officially begun."

"No!" America shouted, jumping up from his seat. "I don't want to fight those guys!"

England sighed. "No one does, America. It can't be avoided. They all pose a very serious threat, whether it may seem so or not. We have to do something."

America's eyes watered. The last thing he wanted to do was start a war against the new Axis Powers group. North Korea, Russia, Denmark, China, Spain, Japan, France, and, worst of all, his little brother Canada.

Canada and America had lived together when they were younger, with England and France. Even though they were twins, their personalities had always been very different. America was always loud. Canada hardly ever talked. Canada enjoyed France's gourmet food. America would eat anything he could get his hands on, including England's terrible cooking. Canada almost never complained or objected to anything. America whined about everything.

And over the years, their personalities had remained separated.

Now, however, something had changed Canada. He had joined the new Axis. He said he wanted to be recognised, and that if he won the war, people wouldn't forget him. America hadn't found out until it was too late. Canada had already left for a hotel in Europe. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

Tears began streaming down his cheeks. Everyone in the meeting room was staring at him, but he didn't care. He hardly even noticed.

"There has to be something else we can do." He cried. "I just can't fight against my twin brother like that. I just can't."

England stared at the younger nation for a moment only now realising how upset he was. "I'm sorry, America. But it just can't be avoided."

"No!" America yelled. He ran out of the meeting room, still crying. He didn't want to hear any more about the upcoming war. He just wanted out of there, as far away as possible.

England sighed.. He felt terrible about starting a war against Canada and France. But they were Axis countries now. They were evil, right? So the war had to be started, whether they were family or not. It truly couldn't be avoided.

"Bloody hell..." He said under his breath. He wanted this war to be over already.

And it hadn't even started yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada re-read the letter he had received earlier that morning. "The war's started." He said to no one other than himself. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, I guess it's time to start attacking."

All of the Axis countries had received that letter. Shortly after Russia had called them all to tell them where they would be meeting at noon.

It was 11:30, and the hotel was 20 minutes from the meeting room.

"I guess I should get going, eh?" He sighed and patted his bear, Kumajirou, then walked out the door and to his car.

Normally, he would have put some music on for the ride, but today he was feeling unusually depressed. "Why do America and England have to be on the Allies' side?" He whispered to himself. "It isn't fair."

They were the other two members of his small family. England, France, America, Canada. That was how it had always been. But now it's France, Canada and England, America.

France had always been like a father to Canada, even though he was his older brother.

Just like England had been like a father to America.

They had all been so happy, living together like that. But not anymore...

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro... How ya been?"

"America... I've been fine. And yourself?"

"Fine... Listen, I know why you wanted to join the Axis and stuff, but I'm begging you, please don't do this."

"...I'm sorry, America. But I have to finish what I've started. Good bye."

"No, please!-"

Canada hung up the phone. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his brother. In fact, he missed talking to him.

America didn't usually remember him nowadays, so it was always nice to talk to him.

But Canada knew that if he did talk to him, it would make it harder and harder to attack him when the time came. That was the last thing he needed.

He parked his car in front of the meeting place and sighed again. He got out and walked into the building slowly. It was much like the Allies' meeting place, only it looked older.

He walked down the halls, exploring, until it was time for the meeting to start. Then he went to the room 216, like Russia had told him.

Most of the countries were already there when he arrived, but the meeting hadn't started yet, so he quietly took his seat next to France.

A few minutes later, Russia walked in and began the meeting. Not much happened, other than the creepy stare Russia gave whenever someone objected to something he said. Canada stayed quiet throughout most of the meeting.

The countries exchanged battle plans and talked about who they were going to attack first.

"So Canada, are you prepared to start the war?" France asked.

"I think so." Canada replied. "Though, I'm a little worried about attacking America."

"I know what you mean." France answered with a sympathetic smile. "I'm a little worried about England.

There was an awkward moment of silence as they both thought about how they were going to handle attacking their family members. It was pretty obvious neither of them wanted to be involved. Did America and England feel the same way? That was the question on both of their minds.

"Well, I guess we should get started, eh?" Canada broke the silence.

"Yeah, we probably should." France replied. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Canada said as they walked to their separate cars.

"Bye." France replied.

Canada got into his car and began driving back to his hotel, still thinking about America and England. He realised that, maybe this wasn't the best way to get them to notice him. But, then again, America had called him earlier. Maybe it actually had worked?

Come to think of it, France had talked to him, too. Of course, France did talk to him much more often than America or England usually did, but still...

Canada stopped the car in front of the hotel and got out. He went into his room and laid down on his bed.

"Why, of all people...?" He asked himself. He still didn't want to fight against his own family. It wasn't right.

He remembered when he and America used to be children, playing together in the field by their house. They always had so much fun, chasing each other through the tall grass. And then, when they had finally collapsed in their exhaustion, England and France would bring them lemonaide and cookies.

They would all sit and talk and eat together.

Why did those days have to end?


	3. Chapter 3

Canada's eyes shot open and he sprang up from his bed.

"When did I fall asleep?" He asked himself, after realising what had happened. "I must've been more tired than I thought, eh?"

"Or stressed." Kumajirou added.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying." The polar bear replied as he stretched and laid back down.

"Whatever." Canada said, standing up. He looked at the small clock on the stand by the bed. "5:30... I was asleep that long?" It wasn't dark out yet, but it would be soon.

"Ah well. Not like I could have missed anything, anyway." He said, looking at his phone. But even if something interesting had happened, no one would have told him about it. Heck, one of his own family members could have died and they'd still probably forget to call him.

He sighed. "Enough thinking about that." He thought to himself. "It'll all change soon... In fact, why not now?"

"Come on, America. It'll be fun, I promise." England said. He thought taking America out to dinner at a nice restaurant or something would help get his mind off the war and cheer him up.

"Fine. But I won't like it." Came America's stubborn response. He shot a glare at England as they walked to the door.

"Take your umbrella." England stopped before they went outside. "The rain's picked up."

America stopped to get his umbrella, then they headed out the door and into England's car.

Most of the ride was silent, other than the noise from the car and the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the car's roof. America watched the windshield wipers go back and forth, not making a sound.

"So..." England began awkwardly, just trying to make conversation. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine." Came America's one-word response.

There was another minute of silence before England sighed. "Listen, America. I know you're upset about the upcoming war, but believe it or not, you aren't the only one. It's not like any of us really want to be in wars, but sometimes it has to happen."

"I know that!" America snapped back. "I just... Why did it have to be them?" He asked, the tears coming back to his eyes. England could tell from his voice that he was about to start crying again.

"America... I honestly don't know. If there was something I could do to prevent it, I would. Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about going up against France and Canada, either." He said in the most gentle voice he could manage. "I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens.

"There can only be one winner in a war." America began. "Meaning that either we in, or they win. If we win, they die. If they win, we die. There's no damn way out of it!" There was a hint of rage in his voice when he finished the last sentence.

"Hey, now!" England scolded. "Watch your language. Remember World War II?" He asked, trying a different approach. "Germany, Japan, and Italy lost, but are they dead?"

"...No."

"So there's still a chance of everyone coming out of it alive, right?"

"I guess..."

"Good." England finished the conversation and parked the car in the parking lot of the restaurant. "Now come here. You don't want to go into a fancy restaurant looking like that, do you?" He asked, taking a tissue out of the glove compartment and wiping America's eyes with it.

"Thanks." America replied, taking the tissue. He took a breath and got out of the car. "I'm okay now."

"Good." England smiled as they walked into the building. "Let's try and have a good time, then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for forcibly taking me here." America joked as he scarfed down his food. He seemed so much happier than he had just a short while ago in the car.

"I thought it might do us both some good." England replied, smiling. "And I believe I was right."

"...And don't talk with your mouth full."

America laughed at the scolding he had just received. "Whatever you say~" He said, rolling his eyes jokingly as he continued to eat.

"I swear..." England sighed. "You eat as if it were the last food on earth." He ate his dinner politely, using his silverware and swallowing before he began talking.

"Whatever." America laughed. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Good point." England replied. "But that still is no reason you can't eat like a normal human."

America stuck his tongue out as if saying, "I'm not even listening, so don't bother talking." And England smiled and went back to eating.

Even if America was misbehaving like a little brat, he wasn't hopelessly depressed and crying any more, so that was an improvement.

They finished their dinner, paid the bill, and began walking back out to the car, still chatting and laughing.

They were already halfway through the parking lot when America froze, his eyes wide.

"America? Is something the matter?" England asked, suddenly very worried about his younger brother.

"I- " America began before collapsing on the ground.

"America!" England gasped, hurrying to see if the younger nation was still conscious.

He wasn't.

"Oh my God... America, please open your eyes..." He begged quietly, even though he knew there was no point in it.

He picked America up and carried him as quickly as he could through the rain and to the car, where he laid him gently in the back seat. He hurried to the drivers' seat and got in, silently praying for America to be okay as he drove in the direction of the nearest hospital.

When he got there, he picked America up and ran inside with him. He explained what had happened to the lady at the counter as some nurses lifted America onto a cot, which they wheeled down the hall as quickly as possible while England stayed behind in the waiting room to fill out paperwork.

It felt like hours had passed after he gave the papers to the lady at the desk and went back to the couch. He stared at the T.V., not really paying attention to what was on it.

Then he heard it.

"...A bomb was dropped near the White House in Washington, D.C.."

"A bomb..." England echoed. "Oh no.. Please no.."

"...Dropped by a Canadian plane..."

Yes. He had heard it. The start of World War III.

"I swear, I'm going to kick his bloody arse." England whispered, suddenly enraged at Canada.

He remembered when the worst fights they got in were over toys. And now, somehow, it had moved on to bombs.

England pulled his cell phone out from his pocket as he walked outside and dialed Canada's number.

"Hello?" Canada answered quietly.

"Matthew!" England practically yelled into the phone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked innocently.

"You know very well what I mean." England growled. "Don't try that innocent act with me. It was a Canadian plane and you know it."

"We're at war, England." Canada replied in a low voice. "And I've already said, I plan on winning. Good bye." He hung up before England could say anything else.

"Damn you!" England almost yelled as he shut his phone. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before dialing France's number.

"Bonjour?" France answered in his own language.

"France, did you see what Canada did?" England asked as calmly as he could.

"Non, I did not." France replied, turning on the news channel. "...Oh."

"America is laying in some hospital bed having who-knows-what done to him, even though it won't help, because he just got fucking bombed!" England yelled.

"I... I don't know what to do..." France answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry!" England yelled back. "I want you to... Uh... I don't even know... I just want this war to end!"

"I do, too, England." France replied. "I regret ever joining the Axis... What was this war even started over, anyway?"

"I don't even remember." England sighed. "A bunch of different pointless reasons, I guess."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to remember what the war had been started over. Neither of them knew. Was there even a reason? They knew Canada wanted to be noticed, and Russia just wanted to be on any side America wasn't on. France had decided to be on the opposite side of England because England had suggested he be kicked out of the G8, and North Korea had been preparing for this war for a long time anyway, but was there really one real reason?

"I have to go." England broke the silence. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Do not worry about it." France replied. "Bonsoir."

"Good night." England replied before hanging up. He put the phone back into his pocket before walking back to the waiting room, where he was almost immediately stopped by a nurse.

"You were the one who brought Alfred Jones here, right?" She asked.

"That's right." England replied. "Is he alright?"

"well, kind of." The nurse replied. "He's stable for the moment, but we couldn't find anything wrong with him at all."

"I see." England replied. May I go see him now?"

"Of course." The nurse smiled comfortingly as she began leading him down the long hallway.


End file.
